Set in Stone
by waning crescent
Summary: How was terra resurected from her stony grave? Why didn't she remember BB? Everything from Aftershock to Things Change, and maybe afterwards too in Terra's point of veiw. Please read and reveiw!


_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories lately; I don't have an excuse except extreme laziness. This idea sort of just popped up in my head and I wanted to start a story on it. Thanks for reading, please review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter One: Called to the Light**

_I felt the familiar pulse through my eyes, a blinding yellow light through which only I could see. A nonexistent wind swept up behind me in a whirlwind of rock debris and dust. My hair fanned up behind me as unexplainable pain penetrated my skin. As the earthquake stopped and the wind settled I threw my hands down near my sides and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was a faint flicker of green rushing out towards the exit. Solid rock crept up my toes and into my body. I was encased, and for all I knew, would be stuck in a prison of what I once wielded for the rest of my days. But that was not my destiny._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the months following that unforgettable day I waited. Waited for someone to save me. Although I was unconscious to the world around me, I was not to the life that surrounded me. The pulse of the rock, the movement of the moss creeping up and covering me. I accepted this as life, I literally became the rock. Harsh winds that howled through the cave hurt me as I felt fine pieces of my new body be eroded away. I thought it would last until my brain, which was in a state unlike that of a coma patient, gave up forever. I was hovering in a state between life and death. That is, until another day. I didn't know this at the time, but my old master had been resurrected on the very same day, I did not know this but I did know that I was being reborn too. My heart was the first to beat, It turned back into a fleshy organ not unlike the melting of wax. As it sended blood out through my body the veins carried the new life with the newly used blood cells. My hair turned soft and curtained across my face, my fingers bent slightly and my stomach contracted with hunger. My joints had not been used for so long, so I simply fell over. I lay there on the slab of stone to which I had been confined to for so long. The rock had not simply been a shell, It had been me, which I think I have mentioned before. I tried to think, tried to get out of the rocklike state which I had been in. Moss covered my shoes and clothes, and as I watched the heavy armor fell off, myself no longer being under the rule of my old master. I was left in white wrap-like garment. I rolled over and planted my hands on the ground, pushing my self up in a kneeling position. I hugged myself briefly, reassuring myself that I was indeed alive and teaching me how to use my limbs again. I was just like I had been before. Except there was one big difference. I had a void in my memory, something I had pushed to the side in my stone state. I could remember turning to stone, but nothing before that. Who was I? I picked up the piece of armor that had previously lain across my chest. A spiky S stood out on an orange background. My initial? Or someone else's? I looked around, no hints were revealed. I took it as my own. A beam of sunlight fell across my face, I looked up and saw a patch of beautiful blue. A fluffy cloud floated past. My new name? Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had forgotten how good the ocean breeze feels on your face, or how good the smell of fresh cut grass is as it reached my eager nostrils. I had nicked a pair of rather baggy fitting jeans and a large t-shirt to cover up my mummy like rapping. It was wonderful to feel something other then the damp air of the cave and the soft growing of moss. I lifted my hands up and twirled around, laughing. It felt so good to laugh. I got some weird looks from people and didn't really care, but I decided that was enough. I needed food. But what to eat? I strolled down the border walk and reached for a deliciously plump apple. But of course, that didn't go too well. A man caught my wrist.

"Didn't think you could get away with stealing did you?" He asked with a yellow scowl. I shook my head and tried to get away, I still hadn't adapted my voice yet. He just frowned at me and picked up his phone. The one side of his conversation I heard wasn't pleasant at all. A police man eventually came, but he let me off with a warning and told me to run off and find my mother. I nodded and ran away as fast as I could. A dumpster overflowing with leftovers looked horribly appetizing, so I dug in. My first meal as Skye was half of a Big Mac and some potato rinds, not exactly your most healthy dinner, but good enough for me. With a full stomach I walked back to my cave near sunset, and tired to sleep. The sound of seagulls and grass were calling me though, so I left once again, but made for the sea shore, where I spread out on the soft sand behind a boulder. A giant T building twinkled out into the darkness, and I liked the look of it. It made me feel like someone was watching over me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: Like it? Love it? Absolutly hate it? Please tell me by reviewing! I don't mind flames, but its easy to flame, its better to justify why you don't like it. Again I beg, please review, you don't even have to type a message, just put a smiley face or a sad face to let me know that you read it!_


End file.
